1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure is generally related to a method and weighted block for increasing grip strength, and, more particularly, to a method and weighted block designed to allow for strengthening of the grip without harmfully straining the user.
2. Brief Description of Related Technology
Pinch strength is generally defined as the ability of a person to pinch weight between their fingers and their thumb. Improving pinch strength can help to alleviate and/or improve various hand ailments, such as, for example, carpal tunnel syndrome. Improved pinch strength and other aspects of grip strength can also beneficially help to improve various aspects of physical performance, particularly for athletes where grip strength and pinch strength are important, and treat and prevent the onset of repetitive strain hand-related injuries.
Many of the currently available devices and methods for improving grip and pinch strength do not provide a user with a suitable tool for maintaining a natural and strain-free grip during the exercise. Accordingly, such conventional devices and methods can detrimentally cause pain and/or injury to the user.